


Soft Glow/Blurred

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 13:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13765434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Cecil stirs in the morning, remembering the night before.





	Soft Glow/Blurred

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mimi_Sardinia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimi_Sardinia/gifts).



> Found archived in two different places with two different titles, so... let's just call it both? (Good job, me!)
> 
> Originally posted October 4th, 2007.

The briefest memories were the first to return in the soft glow of morning light as Cecil opened his eyes and tried to discern the reasons for warmth on either side of him.

He smiled. He would know Kain's scent anywhere. Yes, Kain had returned and Rosa had organized a rather impromptu party. And every time there had been even the briefest of lulls, someone had toasted to something until Cecil's memory became nothing but tendrils of sensation and images.

Rosa had excused them, graceful and eloquent despite being tipsy once out of the public eye. And then she'd kissed Kain, surprising him but not really surprising Cecil. There were so many things between them that weren't surprising at all once they were alone.

Kain had been almost shy, willing but waiting for Rosa's nods as he touched Cecil. He hadn't known how they'd ever survived apart - the three of them. Each kiss and touch and thrust and moan blurred into one in the light of the morning but Cecil wasn't terribly bothered.

Shifting a bit on the bed, he kissed Rosa on the cheek first and then reached back to take Kain's hand in his own. Closing his eyes again, he felt each of them stir separately. They could linger, for the morning, and then decide what would follow.


End file.
